Arriesgándome por ti
by Mz.Braist
Summary: Helena Harper en unos de sus días libres se encuentra con una vieja conocida, desde ese día Ada Wong dejó de ser la que era para Helena y se convirtió en algo más, todo marchará bien hasta que sus duros trabajos se interpondrán entre ellas. ¿Qué pasará? Pasen y lean. Fic Yuri, si no le gusta, no lo lea... ¡No olviden dejar sus reviews! ;)
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola chicos! Bienvenidos a mi segundo fic, yuri nuevamente e.e, pero esta vez de Resident Evil UwU, bueno, bueno... ya saben qué hacer, si les gustó el fic o quieren dar alguna idea para una posible continuación... ¡no duden en dejar sus reviews!**

 **Sin más que decir... ¡A leer!**

 **Disclaimer: los personajes de Resident Evil no me pertenecen u.u, solo el relato es de mi propiedad**

 **Arriesgándome por ti**

Ada Wong... si, aquella mujer que llamó mi atención desde el día en que la ví, la misión de China... aún lo recuerdo, ella fue la que "salvó" a mi hermana del infierno, al principio no lo comprendía, pero ahora estoy completamente agradecida. La primera vez que la ví, fue en las catacumbas... apareció con una entrada fría pero a la vez muy sensual, debo admitir que su belleza es abrumadora... bah, pienso como una maldita pervertida.

Mi día comenzó como cualquiera, bueno, realmente no ya que no debía trabajar, cosa que era bastante anormal para mi. Decidí salir a tomar un café al "Toast for Change", una excelente cafetería con nombre de bar que parecía restaurant.

 **-Hola, un Espresso Macchiato por favor-** le pedí al joven que estaba atendiendo. Hmmm, Macchiato... realmente lo amaba, era algo muy placentero sentir su sabor y textura en mis labios, exquisitamente suave y delicioso.

 **-Enseguida señorita-**

En ese momento la vi a ella, a Ada Wong... usaba una falda negra, no muy corta acompañada de una blusa, parecida a la que ocupó en China. Decidí tratar de pasar desapercibida para ella, por suerte el joven me entregó rápido mi pedido. Me retiré del reducido espacio para encontrar una mesa, quería actuar normal, pensaba que Ada sólo pasaría a comprar su pedido y se retiraría.

Mi pulso se aceleró al ver cómo la mujer se acercaba a mi rápidamente, con su típico aspecto triunfador y su particular forma de caminar, si, definitivamente se sentaría conmigo, esto iba a ser una incómoda situación.

 **-Helena Harper... que sorpresa encontrarte por acá...-** dijo sentándose frente a mi.- **Me sorprende aún más el hecho de que me hayas tratado de evitar.-**

¿Cómo se había dado cuenta?, ¿tan obvia soy?... Debo comenzar a hacer las cosas bien.

 **-¿Evitarte? ¿por qué debería hacerlo?... Simplemente no te había visto-** dije mirándola fijamente, ocultando todo mi nerviosismo.

Se acercó a mi de tal forma que pude sentir su respiración, me sentí incómoda, era bastante incitante. Se dedicó a mirar mi café y se volvió a sentar para hacer un comentario acerca de éste.

 **-Hmmm, tienes buen gusto Harper, yo también pedí un Macchiato, me encanta su suavidad... Simplemente exquisito-** dijo Ada mirándome alegre. **-Helena... la verdad es que encontrarnos aquí es una gran coincidencia pero... quiero hablar contigo, sobre Deborah...-**

 **-Bueno, ya sabes que es un tema... complicado, si te refieres al hecho de que tú le disparaste y todo... no te preocupes, estoy agradecida, te debo una-** dije con aspecto seguro y mirándola con una sonrisa.

 **-¿Dónde está sepultada?-**

 **-¿Qué?... Ah, bueno... en "Great Soul"...-** contesté extrañada por su pregunta.

 **-Mira, sé que es raro, pero tengo deseos de ir a verla, siento un gran respeto por las personas que mueren luchando... por cualquier causa...-** dijo agachando la cabeza lentamente.

Wong cada vez me sorprendía más, esa faceta de mujer fría y calculadora que siempre mostraba desaparecía por completo ante mis ojos, cada vez sentía más curiosidad por ella.

 **-Bueno, si quieres vamos juntas, todos mis días libres acostumbro a viajar a verla...-**

 **-¿Osea que irás hoy mismo? bueno, te acompaño-** dijo Ada.

Sería muy interesante viajar con la renombrada Ada Wong, podrían ocurrir cosas muy interesantes y la conocería mucho mejor, incluso nos podríamos volver amigas o algo más... ¡Ay! otra vez pensando sucio...

El viaje comenzó poco después de tomar nuestros cafés, era un viaje de unos treinta minutos, por eso me gustaba el cementerio, estaba un poco alejado de la ciudad, Ada iba muy callada, no esperaba otra cosa, somos mujeres distintas, con muy diferentes temas de conversación. Pronto tema comenzaría a hablar sobre algo un poco incómodo.

 **-Helena, hay algo que nunca pude averiguar de ti... ¿tienes pareja o algo por el estilo?-** dijo Ada mirando por la ventana. Así se veía tierna, muy encantadora.

La pregunta me incomodó bastante, si supiera mi condición sexual, que ni yo misma conozco, quizás podría arruinar todo, todo lo que he "progresado" con ella en este poquísimo tiempo.

 **-Hmmm, no, la verdad es que no-** dije disimulando muy bien mi nerviosismo. **-¿y tú?**

 **-Ese "Hmmmm" suena sospechoso-** dijo esbozando una sonrisa. **-Yo tampoco, la verdad es que no soy de las que establece relaciones amorosas formales, digamos que soy un "espíritu libre"-**

 **-Espíritu libre ¿eh? Bonita forma de decir que sólo tienes "sexo sin compromiso" jeje-** ¿En qué estoy pensando? ¡por qué mierda dije eso!

 **-¿Eso cree señorita Harper?... es bastante... interesante-** dijo Ada con un seductor tono y volviendo su mirada hacia mi.

¿Qué le pasaba a Ada? era como si me estuviera... seduciendo o algo parecido, me iba a volver loca si seguía así, iba a estallar en una crisis nerviosa.

Gracias al cielo ya habíamos llegado al cementerio, Ada fue la primera en bajar, yo la seguí. Cuando finalmente llegamos a la tumba de Deborah, mi acompañante comenzó a rezar silenciosamente, de nuevo me sorprendía, ¿cómo es que una fría asesina podía rezar por un muerto?.

Estuvimos ahí un largo tiempo, conversando de lo ocurrido en China, fue algo inolvidable para las dos. Cuando nos volvimos a subir al auto, Ada me invitó a su departamento, no me negué ya que quería aprovechar de conocerla al máximo.

Cuando llegamos, me sorprendió lo ordenado que estaba el lujoso departamento, Ada inmediatamente me invitó a sentarme pero decidí ir a la gran ventana que mostraba la bella ciudad.

 **-No sabía que te gustaba disfrutar de la vista que ofrece esta ciudad-** dijo Ada dirigiéndose a la cocina. **-Dime, café, té, jugo, vodka, whisky... ¿algo?-**

 **-Agua por favor-** pedí acercándome a la cocina.

 **-Así que... vegana ¿eh?-** dijo Ada.

 **-¿Cómo lo supiste?-** pregunté extrañada

 **-Costumbre, trato con mucha gente vegana, sobre todo mis jefes, además, pedir agua antes que vodka o whisky... no, no es para ti-** bromeó la asiática

 **-Me arrepiento de haber pedido agua, la verdad es que quiero vodka-** si, realmente me gusta el vodka, no para emborracharme, sólo para sentir su fuerte sabor.

 **-A sus órdenes señorita Harper, enseguida, de hecho... toma mi vaso, aún no bebo nada-**

Bebimos suficiente para poder marearnos más que un poco, nunca me había emborrachado en una casa ajena, esa noche jamás la olvidaré esa noche yo...

 **¡CHAN, CHAN, CHAN, CHAAAAN! ¿Qué pasará? bueno, bueno... esto continuará... no se pierdan el próximo capítulo :D que será mañana o pasado jajaja.**

 **¡Adiós chicos! que estén bien ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Esa noche yo...  
Yo me acosté con Ada, ¿cómo pasó? ni idea, no recuerdo nada, solo sé que cuando desperté ella estaba desnuda y abrazada a mi cintura, después de eso rápidamente me levanté -tratando de no despertarla obviamente-, me vestí y salí básicamente corriendo del departamento.

 ** _-Mierda, mierda, mierda... Me acosté con una enemiga del estado y llego tarde al trabajo...-_** pensé subiendo a mi coche y partiendo velozmente.

Al llegar a mi oficina, todos me miraban raro, seguramente mi fatal cara de trasnoche me delataba. Al llegar a mi oficina me tendí en el escritorio estresada y tratando de recordar lo sucedido en el departamento de Ada, en eso llega Hunnigan.

 **-Helena, ¿estás bien? Tienes una cara fatal, ¿acaso tienes insomnio? Te ves como si no hubieras dormido hace días-** dijo Hunnigan preocupada y observando atentamente mi rostro

 ** _-Quizás me emborraché con vodka y me acosté con Ada Wong...-_** dije para mis adentros.

De pronto un fugaz pero claro recuerdo se cruza por mi mente, era yo pero estaba llorando y a mi lado se encontraba Ada.

 **-Helena... ¡Helenaa! ¡Reacciona mujer! Ahora pareces drogada... ¿Podrías cerrar tu boca por favor?, Me asustas-**

Ingrid Hunnigan, no podría pedir una colega-amiga mejor, siempre estaba ahí para mi, podía guardar mis más grandes secretos, me aconsejaba y me ayudaba. Definitivamente no haría nada sin ella.

 **-¿Ah?, si... Si, dime que te trae por aquí...-** dije cerrando mi boca y volviendo mi mirada hacia ella

 **-Pues tú... Cuéntame que te pasa, sé que no es insomnio-** dijo Hunnigan, Dios... sonaba como mi mamá.

 **-Digamos que ayer no dormí mucho porque andaba con náuseas-** mentí.

Menos mal que Ingrid me "creyó". Después de una buena conversación acompañada de un delicioso café todo se tranquilizó para mi.

Luego de mi aburrido día laboral iba llegando a mi casa cuando recordé otra cosa que me aclaró todo, era una foto de Deborah y Ada me estaba abrazando.  
Ahora lo entendía todo, comenzamos a conversar sobre Deborah -por supuesto, borrachas- y seguramente Ada me consoló, una cosa pasó a otra y bueno, tuvimos sexo.

 ** _-Que débil soy... ¡No bebo nunca más!-_** pensé arrepentida.

La noche ya había caído completamente, estaba cenando cuando siento que alguien toca el timbre, enseguida pensé que sería Ingrid o Leon, pero al abrir la puerta...

 **-Hola Helena...-** dijo Ada besándome en la comisura de los labios.

 ** _-Algo va a pasar, algo va a pasar... Por favor no hagas eso Ada, vete...-_** pensé muy nerviosa por la situación.

Quedé congelada con la acción de Ada, ¿por qué estaba en mi casa?, ¿qué quería?

 **-¿Ahora no saludas Harper? Al parecer alguien te comió la lengua...-** dijo Ada lanzándome la más clara de todas las indirectas.

 **-¿Qué haces aquí?-**

 **-Vine a hablar sobre lo que pasó anoche...-** dijo la mujer sentándose en una de las sillas de mi cocina.

 **-Yo... No recuerdo mucho...-** Mentí nuevamente

 **-No mientas, lo detecto... Sé que recuerdas todo-** dijo Ada muy seria.

 **-¿Qué quieres que diga?, me acosté contigo... Ahora dudo aún más de mi sexualidad, no sé que mierda hacer... No sé por qué nos acostamos, no sé por qué te acompañé al departamento... ¡No sé nada!-** grité deseperada.

 **-Asi que... ¿Te gustó? Jajaja, Helena... con un par de palabras confiesas todo, muy tierno-** rió Ada.

Ya no aguantaba más, tenerla ahí solo provocaba que le pidiera a la tierra que me trague de una vez. Ada se reía de la situación y yo... bueno, yo estaba en plena crisis nerviosa.

 **-Te pediré que te marches de mi casa Ada, no tengo tiempo para tus juegos...-** dije un poco enfadada.

 **-Te ves realmente tentadora cuando te enfadas... Me gustas Harper, no lo niego... Bueno, ahora me largo, no quiero que te mueras de nervios-** dijo Ada caminando hacia la puerta.

Cuando al fin se marchó me llegó un mensaje de ella.

 _"Deberías revisar tu jardín, digamos que eres un poco olvidadiza._  
 _Ya nos veremos Helena."_

Salí inmediatamente al jardín y pude observar una preciosa rosa roja junto con la foto de mi hermana. Al parecer la espía era bastante compasiva, me sorprendía cada vez más, de hecho comenzaba a sentir algo especial por ella, pero aún así no quería verla.

Esa noche no pude dormir tranquila, mi mente trataba de recrear el momento en el que estuve con Ada, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, ni en lo que había hecho... ¿Por qué lo hice? Es decir, el atractivo sexual era enorme pero no soy de las que busca sólo sexo, debe interferir lo sentimental para mi.

Después de varias horas logré cerrar mis ojos para volver a despertar y vivir mi rutinario día laboral.

Al llegar a mi oficina me estaba esperando Hunnigan, con un documento en mi escritorio.

 **-Hola Ingrid, ¿qué es esto?-** pregunté tomando el documento, enseguida mi amiga comenzó a explicarme.

 **-Tienes una nueva misión, descuida, no habrán zombis ni nada, solo necesitamos que consigas unos documentos que quedaron de Neo-Umbrella, los detalles los sabrás a la vuelta de tu misión, irás sola a tu misión-**

 **-Muy bien, ¿parto hoy mismo verdad?-** pregunté volviendo a dejar los papeles en mi escritorio

 **-Por supuesto, deberías ir ahora mismo a empacar-** dijo Hunnigan abandonando mi oficina.

Salí del edificio y llegué rápidamente a empacar mis cosas, fue todo muy rápido, solo era una semana.

Finalmente me dirigí al aeropuerto, sería un viaje corto, pero bastante agotador.

Después de unas 3 horas de viaje llegué a mi destino, desempaqué en el lujoso hotel que me había designado la D.S.O y al otro día comencé mi misión.

Llegué a la gran instalación de Neo-Umbrella, según los informes de Hunnigan aún había personal de la corporación ahí, por lo que me recomendaba entrar por los tubos de ventilación, era la forma más simple, así que seguí la idea de Ingrid.  
Avancé y avancé hasta que me paralizé en una oficina, tuve esta reacción porque ahí estaba ella, Ada Wong... Mi mala suerte no podía ser peor, era como si su presencia me persiguiera. Me quedé ahí un momento, me ardía la sangre, Ada no estaba sola... Había una mujer a su lado, se me hacía conocida ya que aparecía en los informes de la misión en África de la B.S.A.A, era Excella, se sabía que realmente no había muerto ya que Umbrella había logrado tomar sus restos y reconstruirla, para mi eso no era lo importante, lo que me preocupaba era saber porque estaba ahí con Ada, decidí escuchar su conversación desde la rejilla de ventilación.

 **-Vamos cariño, dime que datos de Simmons destruiste...-** le decía Excella caminando alrededor de Ada.

 **-Jaja,¿ realmente crees que lo sé?-** respondió Ada mirándola atentamente.

 **-Vamos, que no quiero hacerte daño... Sería una pena destruir tan magnífica escultura-** dijo Excella acercándose peligrosamente a los labios de Wong.

 **-Gracias por los halagos querida...-** dijo para después besarla en los labios rápidamente. **-Pero... No puedo entregártelos, por cierto... Wesker estaría orgulloso de ti...-**

En ese momento la rabia y los celos me consumieron, ¿cómo era posible que Ada pudiera besar a esa perra?, quería matar a Excella en ese momento, pero me contuve, debía continuar con misión.  
Subí un par de pisos más y al fin llegué a mi destino, fue bastante simple coger los documentos, estaban en una caja fuerte con una seguridad muy pobre.  
Cuando estaba tomando estos datos sentí unos pasos que se dirigían a mi ubicación, me escondí lo más rápido que pude, pero eso no sirvió de nada.

 **-Helena, ya puedes salir... Yo no muerdo-** dijo Ada acercándose a mi y dándome una mano para levantarme.

No sabía que hacer, ahora podía reconocer que me gustaba pero estaba muy enfadada con ella por lo que vi anteriormente.

 **-Suéltame... Me largo de aquí, ya tengo lo que quiero-** dije enojada y soltándome de su agarre fuertemente.

Ada hizo una especie de llave que sólo le permitió acortar distancia conmigo, podía sentir su respiración invadiendo mi cara, me estaba volviendo loca.

 **-Vamos Helena... No creo que te hayas puesto celosa por Excella, a menos que...-** dijo Ada riendo por lo bajo.

 **-¿Qué hay entre tú y ella?, digamos que ese beso habló demasiado...-** dije en un tono grave.

 **-Vamos... Sólo era una forma de sobornarla... Al parecer funcionó-** dijo Ada tomando mi mentón en un tierno gesto. **\- Insisto, ¿por qué tan celosa?-**

Era ahora o nunca.

La aferré a mi cintura y le hable lentamente al oído.

 **-Realmente me gustó... Quizás podrías ser mi compañera de aventuras...-** dije con un tono seductor que no tengo idea de dónde salió. Sentí como se estremeció, me acerqué un poco a sus labios para rozarlos con los mios, pero no la besé.

Me alejé de ella e intenté salir de la lujosa oficina, pero Ada alcanzó a agarrarme del brazo y nuevamente me atrajo hacia ella.

 **-Nadie me deja con las ganas...-** susurro Ada para después comenzar a besarme apasionadamente.

No fui capaz de negarme a aquel beso, Wong al parecer era una experta besadora.  
El beso no fue tan largo, debía irme... Sería peligroso que nos vieran juntas, básicamente debíamos ser "enemigas", debería matarla o detenerla, no lo sé.

 **-Debo irme...-** dije silenciosamente

 **-Claro... Claro, es peligroso que estés aquí. Ya nos veremos...-** dijo Ada un poco seria.

Salí de ahí sin que nadie se diera cuenta.  
Tenía 4 días más para estar en la ciudad, pensaba que mi misión sería más larga pero estaba equivocada.

La noche fue muy tranquila y placentera, decidí cenar en un restaurant del hotel, era muy bueno.

Cuando volví a mi habitación me comencé a arreglar para dormir, en eso que alguien toca mi puerta.  
Al abrirla encontré a Ada, herida y agotada, la hice entrar rápidamente

 **-Ho...la...-** dijo débilmente Ada. Se tropezó frente a mi, gracias a Dios alcancé a sostenerla. Estaba inconsciente, llena de sangre por lo que obviamente debía ayudarla.

Primero debía limpiarle toda sus heridas que eran imposibles de reconocer por la cantidad de sangre que tenía en el cuerpo, la llevé directamente al baño y comencé a retirarle sus prendas que estaban pegadas a su cuerpo, en minutos la tenía en ropa interior. Después la metí en la ducha y la limpié cuidadosamente, me dí cuenta de que tenía una herida de bala en el brazo y dos grandes cortes en el abdomen. Su vida estaba en riesgo y no podía llevarla con algún médico o algo porque obviamente era una "fugitiva" de la ley.

 **Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo chicos ^^, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Recuerden que actualizo rápido ¡así que atentos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Buenas chicos! aquí está el nuevo capítulo de este sensualón fic :3 espero que lo disfruten y sin más que decir.**

 **¡A leer!**

 **Disclaimer: los personajes de Resident Evil no me pertenecen, solo la historia es de mi propiedad.**

 **Arriesgándome por ti. Capítulo 3**

Su vida estaba en riesgo y no podía llevarla con algún médico o algo porque obviamente era una "fugitiva" de la ley.

Llamar a Hunnigan podía ser mi única solución, podía confiar en ella, después de todo era mi amiga ¿no?.

 **-Hunnigan, si... Necesito ayuda-** dije muy nerviosa.

 **-Dime que te pasó ahora, me imagino que no necesitas que vaya a cocinar por ti... ¿verdad?-** dijo en un tono burlón.

 **-No, no, no, no... Necesito tus conocimientos médicos avanzados...-** dije mirando a Ada que estaba perdiendo mucha sangre.

 **-Hmmm, vale... Cuéntame-** dijo Hunnigan ya sospechando.

 **-Muy bien, no me mates... Tengo a alguien en el hotel que... Tiene una herida bala en el brazo y dos grandes cortes en el abdomen, ah, y está perdiendo mucha sangre-**

 **-¡Mierr...! Digo, ¿quién es?-** preguntó Hunnigan ahora también nerviosa.

 **-Es..., es... Ada... Wo...Wong-** tartamudeé.

 **-¿¡Queeé!? ¿¡Estás loca!? Te pueden arrestar por eso-** dijo Hunnigan muy alterada.

 **-Por favor... Ayúdame-** supliqué.

 **-¡Ahrgg! Está bien, primero debes quitar esa bala... Fíjate si en el botiquín del hotel tienen eso, después debes limpiar y cocer los dos cortes, consigue aguja en el botiquín y, si perdió mucha sangre debes darle de la tuya-** dijo Hunnigan de forma cortante.

 **-Hmmm, está bien... ¿Y si no somos el mismo tipo de sangre? bueno, ya lo sé... ¡Gracias! Te adoro-** grité emocionada provocando una leve risa en Hunnigan.

Corté la comunicación con Ingrid y me dirigí al botiquín, que estaba ubicado en el baño y que para mi suerte tenía todo lo que necesitaba.

Comencé con la bala, tal y como me dijo Hunnigan. Abrí un poco la herida e inserté la pinza buscando el objeto hasta que lo encontré, comencé a tirar lentamente y sentí como la bala empezaba a salir, pero también sentí un pequeño gemido proveniente de Ada , estaba sufriendo y no tenía nada para sedarla, luego recordé una técnica muy antigua que se ocupaba para soportar el dolor, busqué una herramienta y la envolví en un paño para después colocársela en la boca a Ada, vi como mordía fuertemente el objeto por lo que decidí proseguir.

 ** _-Discúlpame si te quiebras algún diente... Es por tu bien-_** le dije mentalemente a Ada.

Después de un rato logré quitar la bala del brazo de la mujer, limpié la herida y la cocí para cerrarla, había hecho un gran trabajo, no se veía para nada mal. Continué con los dos profundos cortes, los limpié cuidadosamente con alcohol y los cerré. Mi trabajo estaba hecho, ahora sólo faltaba la transfusión de sangre. Inserté una aguja con una especie de tubo en mi vena y rápidamente coloqué el otro extremo en el brazo de Ada. (¡MAD MAX PLEAAASE! Jeje, continuo)  
Al terminar quedé muy débil, necesitaba un descanso y Ada también, con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban la trasladé hacia la cama y obviamente la vestí con alguna prenda que tenía, por suerte tenía mi talla aunque la blusa blanca que le coloqué le quedaba un poco... Ajustada en la parte del escote, ehmm ehmm.  
Yo por mi parte dormí en el sofá que estaba cerca de la cama.

Al otro día me desperté sobre exaltada al escuchar como Ada se quejaba de dolor. Me dirigí hacia ella y la revisé, estaba empapada en sudor, la fiebre la estaba consumiendo. Rápidamente apliqué compresas frías en todo su cuerpo y otros tipos de medicina casera que estaban a mi alcance.  
La fiebre no cesaba, horas y horas estuve tratando de calmarla hasta que en al fin la fiebre se acabó. Estaba limpiando el sudor de Ada cuando de pronto llama Hunnigan.

 **-Helena, Helena... ¡Tienes que salir de ahí, ya!-** gritó desesperada Ingrid.

 **-¿Qué?, ¿qué ocurre?-** pregunté preocupada.

 **-Toma tus cosas mientras te cuento lo que sucede...-**

 **-Muy bien, cuéntame-** dije moviendo por la habitación.

 **-Los que intentaron asesinar a Ada fueron los pertenecientes a la resistencia de Neo-Umbrella, que son mandados por Excella Gionne, me imagino que debes saber quién es... Bueno, el caso es que los datos que tienes son el respaldo del trabajo de Simmons, ya sabes, el virus y todo. Mi hipótesis es que Ada también quería destruir el respaldo, como lo hizo con el documento original, por lo que ahora la persiguen a ella y a ti, saben que estuviste ahí... Y van a tu ubicación-** dijo Hunnigan muy nerviosa.

 **-Mierda... Muy bien, tengo todo listo... Necesito que elimines todos mis datos, patente, carnet, datos de tarjetas de crédito... TODO, haz como si no existiera...-** dije tomando mis cosas y cargando a Ada bruscamente.

 **-Está bien...-** susurró Hunnigan.-Suerte Helena

 **-Gracias-** dije cortando la comunicación.

Salí de la habitación tan rápido como pude y me dirigí a el estacionamiento donde tome mi carro y le arranqué la patente. Subí a Ada atrás recostandola con cuidado para después subirme y partir velozmente en el coche.

No tenía un rumbo fijo, pero tenía lo suficiente para salir del país, si, eso debía hacer... llamé a Hunnigan cuanto antes.

 **-Hunnigan, necesito una nueva identidad, tarjetas de crédito y un vuelo a China-** dije notando como Ingrid se cabreaba.

 **-Vale... ya está tu nueva identidad será...-**

 **¡Hasta aquí mis queridos lectores! :D ¡dejen sus reviews y díganme cuál podría ser la nueva identidad de Helena :D!**

 **Hasta luego ;)**

 _ **Susara KI302: el suspenso... mi maléfica idea 3:) ¡muaaajajaja! siempre me ha gustado usarlo para terminar un capítulo, así "engancho" a mis lectores ;)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES! SI, YA PUEDEN BAJAR TODO TIPO DE ARMA PORQUE... ¡AQUÍ ESTÁ EL NUEVO CAPÍTULO DE ESTE SENSUAL FIC!**

 **ANTES QUE CONTINÚE, QUIERO AGRADECER POR SUS REVIEWS, SOBRETODO A SUSARA KI302 ... QUE APORTÓ CON MUCHOS NOMBRES PARA HELENA, UN GRAN ABRAZO PARA TI ;)**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

Arriesgándome por ti. Capítulo 4

 **-Vale... ya está tu nueva identidad será Allison Blake, mujer de origen estadounidense, tus padres están muertos y te han dejado una gran herencia, con la que viajas a China para buscar un futuro mejor-**

 **-Muy conmovedor, muchas gracias Ingrid, te debo varias-** dije apunto de cortar la comunicación.

 **-¡Espera, espera! Debes venir a mi casa, te debo entregar una serie de documentos para que no tengas problemas en tu viaje-** dijo Hunnigan cortando.

 _ **-"Espero que reacciones pronto Ada... Digamos que en el aeropuerto no serías muy bien vista en ese estado"-** _ dije mentalmente a mi asiática bella durmiente.

El viaje hasta el hogar de Hunnigan era de unas 4 horas, básicamente era agotador y largo, pero por mi vida y la de Ada debía hacer lo que fuera.

Cuando al fin llegué, bajé rápidamente y vi como Hunnigan agarraba un montón de documentos, junto con la patente y los pasajes del viaje.

 **-Helena, lamento que la D.S.O te hubiera metido en esto... Espero que estés bien... He ayudado en lo que he podido-** dijo Hunnigan muy triste.

 **-Ingrid, esto es mi culpa... No te preocupes por mi, todo estará bien, muchas gracias por tu ayuda, no sé que haría sin ti-** dije abrazándola.

Era extraño cuando abrazaba a Ingrid, era como si ella no quisiera soltarme, como si me quisiera transmitir algo. Pronto descubrí el motivo.

La mujer tomó mi cara y posó sus suaves labios en los míos, fue un contacto delicado y corto ya que me separé rápidamente de ella.

 **-Helena... Yo... Lo siento, de verdad lo siento-** dijo tapándose la ruborizada cara.

Volví a abrazarla sin intención de llegar a algo más y traté de pacificar la situación de una forma sutil.

 **-No te preocupes Ingrid... ya pasó, no quiero que te sientas así por este tipo de situaciones...-** dije en el tono más amigable que poseía.

 **-Está bien, está bien... ¿Puedo preguntárte algo? Quizás será lo más estúpido que escuches pero... Hay alguna oportunidad para nuestra relación o...-** dijo mi amiga nuevamente avergonzándose.

Los nervios comenzaron a invadir mi mente, no le podía decir que si ya que estaba enamorándome o ya enamorada de Ada Wong, pero ¿qué pasaría si le decía?, lo más probable es que me odiaría... O quizás no, respetaría lo que quiero, si, era posible, finalmente sabía que lograría perdonarme si le "partía el corazón". Estaba preparada para confesarle todo.

 **-Ingrid, hay algo que te estoy ocultando hace un tiempo... Resulta que esa vez que... Llegué jodidamente extraña al trabajo fue porque... Porque pasé la noche con... Ada Wong y creo que me estoy enamorando de ella...-** dije con la más sincera mirada.

Vi la repentina cara de desilución y una pequeña lágrima cayendo por la mejilla de Hunnigan, había olvidado por completo lo sensible que podía llegar a ser, ahora me sentía como la peor mierda en el mundo entero.

 **-Lo siento, de verdad lo siento...-**

 **-No te preocupes, de verdad agradezco tu sinceridad... Eres una buena amiga Helena-** dijo mostrando una hermosa y repentina sonrisa

Me entregó todo lo que necesitaba y me despedí de ella rápidamente para salir enseguida y partir mi travesía hacia China.

Gracias al cielo Ada despertó varios minutos antes de llegar al aeropuerto, reaccionó bruscamente pero bien, es decir no con síntomas de dolor intenso o cosas así, básicamente podría viajar conmigo.

 **-Bienvenida al mundo de los vivos Ada...-** dije en un tono quizás burlón.

No recibí respuesta, solo un bufido apenas perceptible que obviamente significaba que a Wong no le había agradado el comentario.

 **-Vamos llegando al aeropuerto... No sé como haré que parezcas "saludable" pero lo lograré... Lo lograremos-** dije entregándole una tierna mirada a la asiática. **-Por cierto, me llamo Allison Blake y tu... Bueno, tú simplemente sigues siendo Ada Wong, no sé cómo lo haces, pero tus papeles siempre están limpios, no te reconocen en cualquier lugar-**

 **-El... Arte del oficio...-** respondió Ada con la garganta seca.

 **-Al fin pronunciaste algo, moría por escuchar tu voz nuevamen... Mierda-** moví la cabeza, que tonta había sido.

No sé por qué, pero no puedo contener algunas palabras ante Wong, es como mi debilidad.

Después de varios minutos de incómodo silencio logramos llegar al aeropuerto, ahí recorrimos todo rápidamente hasta llegar al lugar donde se supone que debíamos esperar para abordar el avión, claro, se demoró un poco, pero logramos subir a bordo sin el más mínimo problema.  
Serían unas agotadoras horas de viaje, pero con Ada todo podía resultar interesante.

 **-Helena... Necesito ir al baño, algo está pasando con las heridas del abdomen, me están molestando. Necesito tu ayuda-** pidió Ada obligándome con la mirada a ayudarla.

 _ **"Avión, baño, espacio reducido, revisión abdominal, tensión sexual... Ay no... Mala combinación..."**_ pensé entre mi.

Nos dirigimos ambas al baño y al llegar, con un rápido giro Ada me metió al pequeño lugar y comenzó a subir su blusa.

 **-¿Podrías...?-** solicitó la mujer.

 **-Está bien, discúlpame si te hago doler...-** dije advirtiendo un posible suceso doloroso.

Me extrañé al ver las heridas de Ada "normales", es decir, estaban sanado bien, no había un motivo para que la mujer sintiera alguna molestia.

 _ **"¿A qué quieres llegar con esto, Wong?"**_

* * *

 **¡HASTA AQUÍ LECTORES! LES DEJARÉ LA CONTINUACIÓN A SU IMAGINACIÓN ;)**

 **VUELVO A REITERAR LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS POR SUS REVIEWS, DE VERDAD ME AYUDAN MUCHO.**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS PRONTO!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A ESTÁ DISPONIBLE EL NUEVO CAPÍTULO DE ESTE FIC. SI, MUY RÁPIDO... PERO TÓMENLO COMO UNA RECOMPENSA POR TANTO TIEMPO DE ESPERA**  
 **DISFRÚTENLO Y...**

 **¡A LEER!**

Arriesgándome por ti. Capitulo 5

Mire cautelosamente cada lugar de su vientre pero aun así no encontré ningún lugar que provocara ese dolor, definitivamente Ada estaba tramando algo.

 **-Ada no tienes na...-** fui callada con los labios de la asiática que pronto fueron debilitándome hasta que le correspondí.

 **-Shh... Pensé que te darías cuenta-** dijo tocando mis labios con sus suaves y sensuales dedos.

Sorpresivamente sentí como la mano libre de Ada comenzaba a tocar el sector de mi vientre lentamente, cosa que comenzó a acrecentar mi calor.

 **-¿Qué... Tramas?-**

 **-Solo te deseo...-** respondió lanzándose a mi.

No comprendí del todo lo que quiso decir, pero eso ya no importaba mucho. Aunque traté de resistirme y apartarla no pude contra sus "encantos", que básicamente eran sus exquisitos labios y sus -al parecer- experimentadas manos que emprendían un viaje sin rumbo por mi cuerpo.

Pronto mis temblorosas manos también empezaron a tocar el cuerpo de Ada, concentrándose especialmente en el vientre y después el pecho, poco a poco sentía como mi acompañante gemía levemente y emanaba un intenso calor en todo su ser, por lo que decidí ir directo a uno de sus puntos más susceptibles.

Con una mano tomé el pecho izquierdo de Wong, masajeándolo y en algunos momentos apretándolo, provocando que el pezón de esta se endureciera rápidamente, indicándome de que estaba listo para ser explotado. Mis labios descendieron lentamente por el mentón, cuello, pecho y finalmente el pezón de Ada, acción que solo hizo gemir fuertemente a la mujer. Al ver como respondía quise ir por más, pero un rápido movimiento hizo que todo el juego cambiara. Con un suave empujón me apegó a la pared de aquel baño y ahí comenzó a "imitar" mis acciones, pero con su propio estilo. Primero me volvió a besar intensamente, pidiéndome permiso para ingresar a mi boca, yo solo correspondí y me dejé llevar por la sensación, después besó mi mandíbula y subió hasta el lóbulo de mi oreja, cosa que obviamente resultó ser tortuosamente deliciosa y provocó unos cuantos gemidos de parte mía.

Todo iba excelentemente sensacional hasta que unos cuantos toques en la puerta nos alarmaron.

 **-Señoritas, por favor abandonen el baño, recuerden que es de uso público por lo que no está destinado a ese tipo de situaciones o acciones-** dijo la azafata que nos esperaba afuera.

La vergüenza me consumió completamente, mientras que Ada tenía un semblante lleno de furia. Salimos rápidamente y la asiática le dedicó una mirada asesina a la trabajadora de la aerolínea, acción que esta percató

 **-Señorita, ¿tiene algún problema?-** preguntó en tono serio la mujer

 **-No, ninguno... Solo no me gusta que personas entrometidas se involucren en nuestras situaciones personales-** respondió fría y cortantemente Ada, tomándome de la mano y llevándome hacia nuestros asientos.

 ** _"¿Por qué me tomaste la mano Ada?... Creo que estoy jodidamente perdida contigo..."_**

Cuando nos sentamos, casualmente mi visto cayó en ambos pechos de Ada y una risita se me escapó, al parecer ella seguía excitada porque sus pezones estaban tan hinchados como cuando los estaba estimulando

El enojo no abandonaba a la hermosa mujer, era como si realmente le estuvieran arrebatando algo demasiado importante para ella.

 **-Ada... ¿Estás bien?, aún te ves enfadada...-** dije buscando su mirada.

 **-Es un incompetente esa azafata... Una completa idiota incompetente-** respondió apretando los puños.

 **-Hey, hey... Calma, que no fue nada importante...-** le dije intentando consolarla, pero al parecer eso no sirvió e incluso la hirió.

 **-... ¿¡Nada importante!?... ¿¡Para ti no fue nada importante!? - dijo mirándome con odio, para después de varios minutos de silencio continuara.- Llegando a China quiero que regreses a Estados Unidos, me las ingeniaré sola y tú... Bueno, tu amiguita te puede ayudar-** dijo cortante y negándome la mirada.

La situación se volvió aún más tensa cuando mi supuesta compañera de viaje, le cambió el asiento a una joven universitaria, dejándome a mi completamente sola y atónita.  
¿Por qué estaba actuando de esa forma?, ¿Qué le había hecho?, ¿fue tan importante ese momento para ella?.

Una idea fugaz pasó por mi cabeza, era genialmente loca.

 **-Ingrid, necesito que me consigas los datos principales de esta mujer-** dije enviándole una foto recién sacada de la joven que estaba sentada al lado de Ada.

 **-¿Para qué?-** preguntó

 **-Tú solo hazlo, por favor-** contesté

En cosa de minutos comenzaron a llegar un montón de datos, la mayoría innecesarios.

 **Nombre: Jane Shepard (3_3)**  
 **Edad: 21**  
 **Ocupación: Estudiante universitaria de intercambio**  
 **País de origen: Canadá**  
 **Destino: China**  
 **Fono: 17738940152**

 ** _"Vale, más simple aún"_ ** pensé, comenzando a escribir un mensaje para enviárselo a aquella joven.

 **"Hola, sé que esto es extraño, pero tendrás una recompensa si lo haces bien... Necesito que le leas lo siguiente a la preciosa mujer que tienes al lado, te pagaré 1000 dólares si lo haces...**

 **ADA, TÚ TE HAS CONVERTIDO EN LO IMPORTANTE PARA MI... NO VENDRÍA AL OTRO EXTREMO DEL MUNDO SOLO POR PROTEGERME...**

 **RESPECTO A LO ANTERIOR, LO QUE TRATÉ DE DECIR ERA QUE LA AZAFATA ERA LO IRRELEVANTE...**  
 **¿PODRÍAS VOLVER AL ASIENTO? POR FAVOR... AÚN QUEDAN MUCHAS HORAS DE VUELO.. POR FAVOR, VEN ACÁ"**

Terminé de escribirlo y lo envíe, en cosa de minutos vi que la reacción de la universitaria había sido positiva y estaba comenzando a leer el mensaje a Ada.

La reacción de Wong fue extraña, es como si hubiera quedado congelada con el mensaje, pero pronto mi corazón se alegró al ver como se paraba de su asiento y se acercaba a mi.

 **-Lo siento...-** dije agachando la cabeza.

Rápidamente Ada tomó mi chaqueta que estaba al lado mío y nos cubrió la cara con ella.

 **-Deberías pensar en compensarlo...-** dijo besándome en los labios.

 **SI, MUY PRONTO ESAS DOS HARÁN COSAS SUCIAS :v (NUEVAMENTE)**

 **ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE EXTREMADAMENTE CORTO CAPÍTULO, LO SIENTO, PERO DEBÍA HACERLO JAJA, YA VENDRÁ EL YURI DE VERDAD, LO PROMETO**

 **BYE :* 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**BUENAS TARDES (EN CHILE), AL FIN HE PUBLICADO LA ACTUALIZACIÓN DE ARRIESGÁNDOME POR TI, LLENA DE YURI HARD JEJE.**

 **ESPERO QUE LES ENCANTE, SE ENAMOREN DE ESTE SENSUAL RELATO Y PUES QUE LO SIGAN.**

 **¡A LEER!**

* * *

 **Arriesgándome por ti. Capitulo 6**

El resto de viaje que quedaba pasó de forma rápida y cómoda, Ada nuevamente estaba sentada al lado mío y nadie nos molestaba, ni siquiera la azafata, que ya se había ganado nuestro profundo odio.

Para mi fue bastante graciosa y cómica la situación en el baño del avión, obviamente fue incómoda, pero vivir algo así en pleno vuelo es como una fantasía hecha realidad, es decir... Eso es algo que se ve solo en las películas ¿no?.

Al llegar a nuestro destino, realmente yo no sabía a donde ir, es decir, no me había encargado de conseguir un lugar para hospedarnos.

 **-Helena, no te preocupes por alojamiento... Tengo propiedades, después de todo este es mi país natal-** dijo Ada notando mi preocupación.

 **-¡Cierto!, vamos entonces-** respondí aliviada.

El camino fue bastante largo, lamenté el hecho de no haber arrendado un coche antes, la verdad no tuve tiempo. Caminamos todo el trayecto, acompañadas de un incómodo silencio, de esa forma llegamos a una gran casa no muy apartada de la sociedad, incluso puedo decir que Ada tenía vecinos.

 **-No me digas que...-** traté de decir sorprendida

 **-Si, este es mi hogar... Bienvenida-** dijo invitándome a pasar.

Si por fuera el lugar era hermoso, por dentro era aún mejor, las salas estaban extremadamente bien distribuidas, decoradas sobretodo con lujosos adornos que ni yo sabía de donde provenían.

Enseguida Ada me llevó a la gigante cocina.

 **-Debes tener hambre... ¿Que te parece si cocinamos algo y después, bueno... Descansamos?-** preguntó Wong algo animada.

 _ **"Mierda, no sé cocinar..."**_

 **-Ehmmm... Si, buena idea...-** contesté muy nerviosa.

 **-¿Te gusta la crema de tomates?-** preguntó Ada revisando su refrigerador.

 **-Si, me encanta...-**

Enseguida Ada buscó todos los ingredientes necesarios y comenzó a preparar la comida, toda su preparación iba bastante bien hasta que me ordenó retirar la olla del fuego, yo estaba tan distraída que la tomé sin ninguna protección en las manos. Solté un grito de dolor tratando de evitar soltar la olla, conseguí dejarla en un pequeño mueble perteneciente a la cocina.

Ada enseguida corrió a mi para revisar mi estado, la verdad el dolor nunca fue intenso pero...

 **-¿Estás bien?-** preguntó mostrándome un sensación de temor en sus ojos.

 **-Si... No fue nada, no te preo...-** fui interrumpida por la mano de Ada que ahora tomaba la mía y la subía, de tal forma que la dejó a la altura de nuestras caras.

 **-Vaya... Para mi fue bastante...-** dijo cambiando el tono de voz a uno más sensual y pícaro. **-Lo aliviaré-** fue lo último que dijo antes comenzar a invadir mis labios.

Nuevamente Ada comenzaba a volverme loca con sus labios, suaves y con ese exclusivo sabor que poseían, ese sabor que era tan único y que ni siquiera podía describirlo. Simplemente me debía someter a sus juegos, no podía contra una mujer así, era tan jodidamente atractiva y no me refiero a lo físico, había algo en su personalidad que me provocaba un extraño sentimiento de cercanía. Pronto algo me sacó bruscamente de mi estado de "hipnósis", pero fue algo que pensé. Paré bruscamente las acciones de Ada.

 **-Ya, basta...-** dije con un poco de enfado, acción con la que Wong quedó un poco descolocada.

 **-¿Qué sucede?-** preguntó la asiática muy extrañada.

Aquí debía aclarar todo, debía saber si esto valía la pena o no.

 **-¿Por qué yo, Ada?, ¿¡Porque actúas así conmigo!?, me está costando mucho seguir participando en tus malditos juegos...-** dije ya más alterada.

No obtuve respuesta de Ada, simplemente me dio la espalda alejándose un poco de mi.

 **-Mierda... No sé que estoy haciendo aquí-** dije muy confundida.-Adiós Ada-

 **-Helena, espera-** me detuvo la asiática. **-Yo... Yo creo que estoy sintiendo algo más por ti-**

 **-¿Qué dices?, en serio, ya no más, es suficiente-** dije cortante.

 **-¡Esto es en serio!... Mira, no sé por qué, pero he comenzado a quererte desde que te conocí. Jamás me permití sentir este tipo de cosas, pero lo tuyo es mucho más fuerte que mi propia voluntad-** contestó Ada Wong en un extraño tono de voz.

 **-Ada, ya no debemos seguir con esto, aunque pienses o digas lo contrario... Lo que sentimos es solo atracción sexual-** mentí.

En ese momento la bella mujer asiática quedó con un aspecto terrible, como si le hubieran arrebatado el alma, como si la gran mentira que le acababa de decir le hubiera roto el corazón. Todo el mundo sabía que Wong no era una persona que sintiera afecto por los demás y menos aún actuaría así en una situación como esta, pero por algún extraño motivo yo sentía que lo dicho le había dolido, y mucho.

 **-Es-está bien, tienes razón... Supongo que ahora es inútil que estemos juntas en esto-** dijo dirigiéndose a la entrada del hogar. **-Adiós Helena...-** agregó sin más, abriendo la puerta.

Comencé a acercarme a la puerta dispuesta a largarme de aquel lugar, pero con cada paso que daba mayor era mi pesar, me dolía dejar a Ada así, me dolía alejarme de la mujer de la que me había comenzado a enamorar desde... joder, ni siquiera sé desde cuando empecé a quererla, pero lo hice.

Al fin pude llegar a la salida estando dispuesta a despedirme de la mujer que ahí esperaba.

 **-Adiós Ada-** me despedí acercando mis labios a su mejilla, aunque por alguna razón el beso terminó siendo plantado en la comisura de sus adorables labios.

Al parecer Ada notó todo lo que sentia en ese momento, porque después de un momento me volvió a besar, pero esta vez fue en los labios.

 **-Helena, por favor, dime que es mentira todo lo que me dijiste. En verdad siento algo muy especial por ti y no estoy dispuesta a dejarte ir hasta que me digas la verdad-** dijo la mujer.

¿Ada Wong "abriéndome su corazón"?, ya no podía más, ni yo misma tenía la voluntad para seguir con esta mentira, tampoco tenía la voluntad dela be alejarme de ella ahora mismo, por lo que simplemente la besé lentamente, tratando de demostrarle todo lo que sentía por ella.

 **-Sólo eso quería saber...-** susurró de forma aliviada y alegre.

El día pasó rápidamente, incluso no nos percatamos de que la noche ya había caído. El cansancio era demasiado como para seguir despiertas, por lo que ambas tomamos la decisión de al fin ir a dormir.

Después de varios minutos, ambas estábamos listas para ir al fin a nuestras correspondientes habitaciones, si, lastimosamente no dormiríamos juntas aunque a mi me hubiera encantado poder estar cerca de Ada. A pesar de todo no podía quejarme, mi cama era extremadamente cómoda, al parecer Ada se preocupaba de cada detalle y en todo sentido.

El tiempo pasaba muy lento para mi, moría de ganas por ir a la habitación que estaba al lado y estar con la mujer que yacía en su cama. Medité durante varios minutos lo que iba a hacer, no quería cometer un error, no de nuevo.

Lenta y silenciosamente me levanté de la cama y comencé a caminar hacia la habitación de Ada, abriendo la puerta con cuidado, no quería despertarla porque se veía aún más hermosa durmiendo, era como estar viendo un ángel... o mejor aún, una Diosa. Al llegar a la cama comencé a acostarme lentamente hasta quedar bastante apegada a ella. Me asusté al sentir como Ada comenzaba a moverse bruscamente, indicando que iba a despertar, pero todo eso cambió cuando me agarró del cuello y comenzó a besarme desesperadamente.

* * *

 **JEJE, OH SI MIS PERVERTIDOS... EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO SE VIENE LO BUENO, TENGAN PACIENCIA POR FAVOR.**

 **¡NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS OPINIONES!**

 **ADIÓS.**


	7. Chapter 7

**MUY BUENAS LECTORES.**

 **DEMORÓ, PERO LLEGÓ. AQUÍ ESTÁ EL NUEVO CAPÍTULO DE "ARRIESGÁNDOME POR TI". ESTA VEZ SI QUE HAY LEMON, YURI HARD, COMO LE QUIERAN LLAMAR.**

 **ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

 **Arriesgándome por ti. Capítulo 7**

Los besos continuaron, por supuesto, cada vez más apasionados y excitantes, pero en esta ocasión sabían a algo diferente, algo dulce que iba más allá de lo conocido. Pronto reconocí el delicioso sabor, era amor, si, eso debía ser, por lo menos de mi parte era eso, no podía ser nada más. Esta vez ya no sería solo sexo, esta vez haríamos el amor ya que no teníamos barrera alguna para que impidiera demostrar lo que sentimos de forma carnal, placenteramente carnal.

Pronto nuestros pulmones reclamaban desesperados por un poco de aire, pero por costumbre e inercia no estábamos dispuestas a que eso nos detuviera.

Ada comenzó a bajar con sus irresistibles besos por mi cuello, uno de mis puntos más susceptibles, provocando la salida de varios sonoros gemidos que le indicaron a la mujer que explotara aquel lugar. Las mordidas y succiones no tardaron en aparecer y quizás si demorarían en eliminarse, ya que estas eran bastante fuertes, cosa que provocaba aún mayor excitación en mi.

Las manos de mi amante no tardaron en hacerse presentes de tal festín, pronto iniciaron su debilitante recorrido desde mi vientre hasta mis senos, cuyos pezones ya estaban completamente erectos producto del placer que recorría mi cuerpo. La pequeña blusa que tenía reemplazando a lo que era un pijama voló por la habitación dejándome semidesnuda ante los ojos expectantes y embriagadores de la espía.

Pronto algo detendría nuestras acciones -nuevamente-, el móvil de Ada comenzó a sonar y vibrar de forma continua.

 **-Ada... Por favor, no contestes...-** dije impidiendo que tomara el aparato.

 **-Shh, tranquila... No lo iba a hacer-** contestó reanudando sus acciones con esos besos que solo ella sabía dar.

Cada vez sentía más humedad en mi entrepierna, el placer que sentía era demasiado como para no reaccionar automáticamente de esa forma. Más aún fue la excitación al sentir como la traviesa mano de Ada tocar la más sensible de todas mis partes. Solo fui capaz de gemir fuertemente, provocando una risa maliciosa por parte de la sexy asiática que se encontraba encima mío.

 **-E-eres una tram...posa-** solté con el poco aliento que me quedaba, provocando que Wong se detuviera por un pequeño instante que me permitió al fin tomar el mando.

En muy poco tiempo ya tenía a Ada completamente desnuda y gimiendo ante mi, los múltiples besos, mordidas y succiones que le daba en toda su suave piel la tenían completamente sometida a mi rogándome para que llegara aún más lejos. Realmente quería hacerla sufrir, por lo que concentré mis manos en sus firmes senos mientras mis labios atacaban su irresistible cuello.

Mientras recorría su cuerpo de cualquier forma posible, aprovechaba de pensar en cómo una mujer con tantas cualidades podía estar en este mismo momento conmigo, gimiendo ante mi desesperado tacto, besando con una pasión única mis ya hinchados labios. Ada me sacó rápidamente de las profundidades de mi mente al tocar mi intimidad sin titubeo alguno.

Esta vez aprovechó de remover lentamente lo que quedaba de ropa interior, para así mover sus dedos entre mis pliegues buscando la pequeña parte que sobresalía erecta en mi húmeda zona. Ya no estaba gimiendo, estaba gritando prácticamente ante tan tortuosas caricias de mi bella asiática y más fuertes aún fueron los sonidos al sentir como dos de los delicados dedos de esta se asomaban por mi interior, embistiendo al principio lentamente para cada vez ir acelerando el ritmo.

Sentía como cada vez me sentía más cerca de llegar al tan esperado clímax, al final mi cuerpo se tensó y gemí por última vez muy cerca de los oídos de Ada, notando como esta se estremecía ante el placer que esto le provocaba.

Lentamente fui recuperando el aliento, sintiéndome lista para la segunda ronda.

 **-Eres maravillosa Ada Wong-** susurré tomándole las mejillas suavemente para besarla de forma lenta y pausada. **-Aunque... no creas que me voy a quedar así nada más, debo recompensarte por tus maravillosas habilidades en este arte.**

Ada sólo se dejaba querer, que ya haya estado completamente desnuda me simplificaba mucho el trabajo, además, estaba igual o más excitada que yo.

Lentamente fui bajando con besos y caricias hasta llegar a su plano y rígido abdomen, lugar en el que me quedé "trabajando" durante algunos minutos, la respiración de la mujer era agitada y seguramente también estaba a punto de alcanzar un delicioso orgasmo. Continué bajando hasta toparme con tan ansiado sector del hermoso cuerpo de Wong, lugar que no dude en explotar con mi traviesa lengua.

Ada ya se encontraba gimiendo desesperada, sus caderas se movían seguido y yo ya había comenzado a penetrarla como ella lo había hecho conmigo en su momento. Ya no había dudas, estaba alcanzando el tan esperado clímax y solo fue capaz de lanzarse a mi como último recurso para besarme y hacerme sentir orgullosa de lo que había provocado en ella.

 **-Quién hablaba de habilidades...-** dijo Ada muy agotada. **-resultó ser toda una sorpresa, señorita Harper-**

 **-Gracias-** contesté no siendo capaz de decir ninguna otra palabra.

 **-¿Por qué?, sabes que si hicimos esto fue porque ambas queríamos, porque ambas sentimos algo especial-** terminó diciendo para abrazarme y regalarme un corto beso.

Era extraño lo que sentía, me sentía como una jodida fugitiva escapando de lo que quedaba de Neo-Umbrella, pero a la vez y ahora, me siento la mujer más feliz del mundo por tener a mi lado a alguien tan especial como Ada Wong.

Juntas fuimos cayendo cada vez en el sueño, ambas abrazadas nos dormimos agotadas por la larga noche que habíamos tenido.

Ya había amanecido y ambas nos encontrábamos cubiertas por las finas sábanas de la cómoda cama de Ada. Me desperté bruscamente al sentir que alguien se acercaba a la habitación, lamentablemente no alcancé a reaccionar cuando ya la puerta se había abierto.

 **-Ad... ¿QUÉ MIERDA ES ESTO?-** preguntó un ofendido Leon observándonos con asco.

Ada se había despertado bruscamente para ese entonces.

 **-¿QUÉ MIERDA HACES AQUÍ HELENA?.** **ERES UNA PERRA ADA... UNA MALDITA PERRA-** gritó furioso mi colega.

 **-No vuelvas a llamarla así, ¿¡ME ESCUCHASTE!?-** lo enfrenté llena de ira al escuchar como trataba a la mujer que se encontraba impactada mi lado.

 **-Leon, a ti no tengo por qué darte explicaciones, ¿entiendes?. Lárgate de aquí ahora mismo-** respondió cortante Ada.

En ese momento el hombre se acercó bruscamente a Ada y le propinó una bofetada que la derribó rápidamente.

* * *

 **UN POCO "DRAMÁTICO", LO SÉ XD.**

 **HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO, ¡ESTO SE VA A DESCONTROLAR!...**

 **NOS LEÍMOS ;)**


	8. AVISO DE SUMA IMPORTANCIA

Hoooola. Nop, lamento informarles que esto no es un capítulo, pero tranquilos, de eso vengo a hablarles.

Sé perfectamente que desaparecí hace mucho de Fanfiction... Decidí que ya es tiempo de volver. Así que estén atentos, porque comenzaré a actualizar todos los fanfics que tengo.

Es un comunicado muy corto, lo sé, pero no hay necesidad de retenerlos más tiempo para leer esto...

¡Nos vemos pronto! Besos.


End file.
